


Hermione's Infatuation

by Reiven



Series: Addiction [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red may be the colour of anger, but for one Hermione Granger, it brings out a…different kind of fervent passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Infatuation

Red. Everywhere my eyes look I see red. An outstanding amount of red. I should be irritated when I see it, as they say; red brings out the anger in you, but in this case, I cannot be mad. The red that my eyes have fallen upon is soothing, calming, endearing even. I know that you may irritate me sometimes, the sour look on your face may twinge a nerve in my heart but I know I can never bring myself to hate you; after all, you are one of the few that accepted me for who I am from the beginning.

I still remember the first time our paths collided, that one sunny day. I had woken up that morning, refreshed and prepared for a fruitful year of learning. The hunger for knowledge all but blinded me and then, we met. Our paths collided. Our destinies woven. I know I am not an ideal person to be talking about destinies with, but I sincerely believe that it was that that brought us together.

Harry had been encouraging, but that was to be expected. He is Harry after all. Though the same cannot be said for the rest of them. They were sceptical at first I suppose, saying that it wasn't meant to be, that the get-together was a sham, something that was not supposed to happen; we were too completely different. In a way, I suppose it was the truth…but I have always been someone with an astounding amount of belief in myself, and I know that at this moment, there was no way I could be wrong about you. You've always been someone I trusted completely. The light of trust shines clearly in your eyes when I gaze into them during those silent nights in the common room as I hold you in my arms. My fingers running through your long, fiery mane.

You can be somewhat reserved, especially in the eyes of the public; but at this moment, you snuggle in my arms in a way that I know you feel the same way too. I can barely hold back a chuckle as I feel your tongue flicking against my ear lobe. Your soft locks brush against my neck causing me to chuckle like a nervous little schoolgirl, or worse…Lavender Brown.

No matter, what matters is now. I feel an immense amount of comfort knowing that you're by my side right now because you have time and time again proven that my trust in you is not wasted, because you are and will always be my most faithful companion.

I hear your purr and cannot help but allow a smile to surface. It is as if you can read my innermost thoughts. I would not be surprised if it was the truth. You are indeed one of a kind;

"Oh, Crookshanks."

_Prrrrr._

**The end.**


End file.
